This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Analytical and Resource Core at the California National Primate Research Center provides services and resources to the scientific research community, both nationally and internationally, as well as to the CNPRC animal colony. The users of this core include investigators studying SIV. Scientists and staff associated with each of the seven Core Laboratories provide consultation in experimental design, sample collection, and data analysis, and offer assays that utilize species-specific reagents wherever possible. Core Laboratory scientists can also work with users to develop new assays to meet research needs. Training is available for all assays, and Core Laboratories equipment can be made available. Nonhuman primate resources developed at CNPRC are available to qualified individuals via the Resource Services component of the Core.